No More Board Games!
by sakuramae
Summary: What happens when the Gundam Wing pilots decide to play Jumanji? Read and find out! R&R pleeze!


No More Board Games!

In the Winner mansion, the Gundam Wing pilots were enjoying a game of Jumanji (well, sort of). It was Wufei's turn to roll the dice.

"Ha, you need a 4 to get Jumanji! You're never going to get that much luck!" Duo remarked, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Wufei rolled the dice and got a three. "Oh well. If I don't win, you don't either, Duo."

Heero and Trowa looked at each other. It would be a long time until their turn ever came. They don't even know why they were playing the game in the first place.

Duo looks in on the circly thing at the middle. "Ooh, look what you got, Wufei. It says,

'For circumstances like these,

It is wise not to think,

Use your speed, use your power,

Because now it is time to shrink.'

Now, how about that? Something finally appears in the thing!"

Trowa stares at the board suspiciously. "Heero, I think we should go now."

"Aah!" Heero yelled, as he grew smaller by the second. "Duo! I'm going to kill you for making me play this game!"

Next, Duo and Trowa grew smaller until they were the same size as Heero. Only Wufei was left, and he doesn't seem to know what was going on. His face was scrunched up full of thought. Wufei didn't even know he was shrinking until he became the size as his friends.

"Hey, guys," Wufei asked suddenly, "What do you think the game meant by that poem?"

Duo panicked. "We shrunk! NO!!"

Trowa came and slapped the God of Death. "Calm yourself! We have to think this through!"

"What's to think about?" Heero asked. "We're small, helpless, and not carrying a gun to shoot Duo and Wufei."

"Why me?!" Duo asked. "I didn't roll the dice, Wufei did!"

Wufei finally found out what was happening. He looked around and screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Duo asked, alarmed.

"I can't win the game!" Wufei cried. "NOOO!!!"

Everyone else had an anime sweatdrop on their foreheads. Trowa sighed. "Come on, we gotta go find Quatre. He's the only one who wasn't stupid enough to play the game."

Quatre, in his normal size, comes in with a tray of drinks. "Guys, I brought refreshments. Guys? Where did everybody go?"

The four gundam pilots started to jump, yell and scream, trying to get Quatre's attention. The blonde looked around and sighed. "Oh well. I'll just leave these drinks here. They might be thirsty."

"No! Quatre, look down here! Here!" Duo cried out, jumping wildly around.

Heero shook his head. "It's no use, Duo. He can't hear us. In order for him to hear us, he ahs to see us."

"How are we going to manage that?" Trowa asked.

Wufei turned towards the gigantic couch that he had been sitting on. "Let's go couch climbing!"

Duo throws up his hands. "Unbelievable! We're shrunk, and Wufei wants to climb a couch!"

"Hey, I think he has an idea there," Trowa spoke up, "If we climb the couch, we have a better chance to get to Quatre."

Heero starts to climb the couch, while Duo and Trowa make rope to tie all four of them together. Wufei ended up last, along with Trowa.

Quatre was still in the room, fixing things up. He stooped down to look at the Jumanji board game. "Now, I wonder how they found this? I remember tossing this game out. Who found it anyway?"

Now, at the sound of Quatre's voice, the fou gundam pilots were shaken at the loud sound. The sound made Wufei lose his grip on the couch, making him fall. "Aaah!"

"Aaah!" Trowa also yelled, being tugged down by Wufei's weight.

Soon, all four pilots were hanging by a rope that Heero tied to the top. Heero was pulled along with them.

"Duo!" Trowa cried out. "Cut the rope! We won't make it, there's too much weight!"

Wufei started to struggle. "Hey! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna! Don't cut the rope! Please!"

Heero yelled out. "We're too heavy! We're all going to die if we don't cut the rope!"

"Cut the rope!" Trowa yelled out. Then he thought of something better. "Hey, wait a minute, give me the knife!"

Duo shrugged. "Okay."

The God of Death gave his knife to Trowa, who cackled evilly, "Bye, Wufei. Don't worry, you'll live. I'll just cut the rope—"

"Hey! In Vertical Limit, the guy cuts the rope to let two people live! You have to die too!" Wufei protested, struggling even more.

Trowa cut the rope, making Wufei fall back to the ground. Heero managed to grab hold of the top and pulled the remaining two up. Duo was shaking his head. "why did you have to go and do that, Trowa?"

"That's because we had to live to tell Quatre," Trowa answered. "Besides, we don't need him to win the game."

Heero looked around for Quatre, who was fingering a playing piece that fell loose. "Quatre! Over here!"

The blonde pilot turned his back and left the room, accidentally spilling a drink onto the couch. To the three pilots' points of view, the spilled drink looked like a tidal wave.

"Aaah!" Duo cried out, running out of the tidal wave's way.

Trowa was still getting up, and he didn't see the wave. When he turned, the drink pushed him so that the gundam pilot fell off the couch. Heero was standing far from the wave and managed to stay dry.

"Great, Duo muttered, "Now there are two of us left. Who's going to die next?"

Heero glared at Duo. "No matter what event happens, I will survive."

Duo laughed nervously. "That's quite an encouragement, Heero. GET ME OUT OF HERE! QUATRE! OPEN THAT DOOR!"

Quatre did open the door, and he saw the spilled drink. "Oh, great, now I have to clean that up. Hey, what are those two jumping spots?"

Heero and Duo leaped with joy as Quatre neared the couch. The blonde looked at them and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Cut that out and bring us back to normal again!" Heero cried out.

Duo nodded with agreement. Quatre frowned. "Where're Wufei and Trowa?"

Heero pointed to the ground, where two bodies were found, unconscious. "Oh, they'll be fine. They didn't notice that the floor was made of carpet."

"Um…how can I change you guys back?" Quatre asked.

The two remaining gundam pilots moaned. This will take quite a while.

A few days later.

"Oh yeah!" Duo screamed with joy. "Jumanji! I won!"

Suddenly, everyone came back to normal, due to Duo's completion of the game. Quatre closed the game. "Finally! Now I can throw this game away!"

"No, Quatre," Heero said, "Let me do the honors."

The board game was shot a thousand times by Heero's gun. "There. Now Duo will never ask me to play that stupid game ever again."

Wufei held something up. "Hey! Let's go play Monopoly!"

"Aaah!" Trowa, Heero, and Quatre cried out, running towards the door.

Duo jumped up. "Cool! I can beat you again, Wufei!"

"You cannot!" Wufei argued.

"Can too!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!!!"

Quatre shook his head. "Was this how they got you to play Jumanji?"

"I'm never playing another board game again," Trowa muttered.

Duo came out of the room. "Hey, guys! GUYS! Let's go play!"

Heero sighed. "Here we go again."


End file.
